Gate of Guidance
The Gate of Guidance (Japanese: 導きの門, "Michibiki-no Mon" / lit. "Gate of Guidance") is the first field within the ruins players will encounter. As the name implies, the Gate of Guidance is intended to introduce the player to the many different puzzles, traps, and features found within the ruins. *Area number: 1 *Music: Fearless Challenger (first trip), Fearless Challenger -short version- (subsequent trips) *Entrances and Exits: **C-1: Surface (H-4) **A-6: Mausoleum of the Giants (B-1) **D-5: Temple of the Sun (B-1) **G-2: Spring in the Sky (A-6) **A-3: Gate of Illusion (C-2) after defeating Amphisbaena *Grail Tablet: (D-2) *Backside Door: (A-3) *Compass: (C-5) *Guardian: **Amphisbaena: (E-5) *Sub-Bosses: **Red Skeletons: (D-4) Map Items Weapons Shuriken *Location: (F-2) *Jump into the fake spike pit and place a weight on the dais. Treasures Holy Grail *Location: (B-4) *Enter from secret passage behind the skeleton in (E-4), push block onto switch to open the chest. Map *Location: (C-3) *Place a weight on the dais. Treasures *Location: (C-1) *Use the Pepper in front of the Olmec face. Sacred Orb *Location: (D-1) *Depress the floor switch on the upper left platform to unlock the chest. Crucifix *Location: (E-2) *Use the Life Seal to reveal a hidden area at the top of the screen with three torches. Light all three torches with Flares to open the chest. Software guild.exe *Location: (B-6) *Place a weight on the dais at (A-6) to reveal a passage to the shop at (B-6). Buy from the shop for 60 coins. yagostr.exe *Location: (A-3) *Enter the area from the Gate of Illusion (C-2). Depress the floor switch at the top of (A-3) to deactivate the spike trap, then place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest. Using the dais before pressing the floor switch will activate a spike trap and will not open the chest. Ankh Jewel *Location: (D-5) *In (A-6), break the four blocks with symbols in the following order: Upper-left, Lower-Left, Upper-Right, Lower-Right. This will cause a ladder to appear in (B-6), allowing you to access the dais. Placing a weight here will cause a dais to appear in (D-5), which can be reached by climbing the upper-right ladder. Place a weight on the final dais to reveal a ladder in the center of the room leading down to the Ankh Jewel. Puzzles Activate the Elevator *Location: (C-4) *Hit the block in the Olmec face's mouth until it recedes. This causes an elevator to appear and pass between (B-3) and (B-5). Opening Shop *Location: (B-6) *Place a weight on the dais in (A-6) to open a path to the shop in (B-6). Path to Amphisbaena *Location: (E-4) *Defeat the Red Skeletons in (D-4) to make a necessary block appear in (E-4). Solve the Block Puzzle to create a dais in the upper-right corner. Place a weight on it to create a ladder to (E-5). Amphisbaena's Ankh *Location: (E-5) *At (B-3), push the block onto the floor switch to reveal a dais above. Place a weight on the dais, climb up the ladder and jump over the small head statue to land on an invisible walkway in (C-3). Continue across, using a weight to open the path, and jump across into (D-3) to avoid falling. Place a weight on the last remaining dais and Amphisbaena's Ankh will appear in (E-5). Gate of Illusion Shortcut *Location: (A-3) *Enter the area from the Gate of Illusion (C-2). Depress the floor switch to cause a ladder to appear at (B-3), creating a permanent shortcut. Traps *Location: (C-5) **If you fall down from (C-4), spikes shoot up from the floor you land on. They can be avoided by immediately jumping to the side. *Location: (D-3) **Placing a weight on the middle dais drops the Olmec face's jaw onto you, causing damage. *Location: (D-4) **Going through the top-most passage causes a wall to seal off behind you. It is possible to be crushed to death under the wall. *Location: (F-2) **When entering from the middle of (G-2), make sure to jump or you'll fall through a trapdoor. NPCs Priest Zarnac *Location: (B-4) *Place a weight on the dais to remove the barrier. Gives a hint regarding Ankhs and Ankh Jewels. Shops Penadvent of ghost *Location: (B-6) **Shuriken - 10 for 10 Coins **guild.exe - 60 Coins **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (G-2) **Place a weight on the dais in the lower-right corner of the room to open the two chests. Proceed to (B-3), climb to the top of the screen and jump across into (C-3) to land on an invisible platform. Climb up the ladder to appear in (G-2). *Location: (C-4) **From (D-4), jump over the trapdoor (just above the column of head statues) into (C-4). Place a weight on the dais to reveal a coin chest. With careful timing and precise jumping, you can jump through the trapdoor in (D-4) and land on the ledge containing the chest. ** By standing in the correct position, you can trigger the trap door to open so that you can perform a controlled fall down to the chest. See the thumbnail for demonstration. Category:Need Big Image Category:Frontside Fields Category:Fields